Undecided Love
by Elle Mariet
Summary: NEW MOON: Jacob forces Bella to go to the beach on an unusual sunny day, hoping to get somewhere in their relationship. While Bella isn't sure she's ready for that, still upset by Edward leaving her months ago.


A/N: I'm in the midst of writing a fanfic of a alternate ending for Troy, in which I caught a severe case of writers block. I find it ridiculous because I'm only on chapter 2. So I thought if I started something small in a totally different story all together it might help me (I've heard it's a good remedy). And I know, I'm a huge hypocrite right now 'cause I said I'd never write a Twilight fanfic but I just bought New Moon on DVD and I sorta fell even more in love with it! So I thought what the heck. Takes place at La Push during Edwards absence in my time period.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately Stephanie Meyer dreamt it first.

Bella'a POV

It was one of those few days a year Forks had when the sun was mysteriously shining and the weather was an odd +24. It was those days when I was grateful I lived here, and the loss of Phoenix was pushed to the back of my head for a later colder day.

I had just settled down at the kitchen table to eat my breakfast when the phone rang. Charlie had gone to work early so grumbling, I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

Of course it was me, who else? I was the only female who lived here. "Yeah, Jake, it's me. What's up?"

"It's nice out, have you been out yet?" His voice was as cheerful as usual.

"No."

'Oh, well. I have."

"Jake, you know how much I hate the phone."

"Sorry Bells. I'll be there in five minutes." He said laughing his usual Jacob laugh and hanging up.

"Five minutes? Jacob it takes longer then tha-" I started before remembering _why_ it would only take five minutes to get here. Frankly, I wasn't used to the fact my best friend as a werewolf.

I had barely just finished eating when the door opened and closed in a brief second. He walked in in two long strides and met me at the table.

"Walk in much?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He ignored me and took a big gulp of my orange juice, "Get ready, were going to the beach."

"The beach? For what?"

"To swim obviously, Bella." Jacob rolled his eyes and started pulling me towards the stairs. "Hurry up already, we don't have long. Sam wants Embry and I to run patrol before nightfall."

"Do I get any say in this at all?" I complained.

He simply grinned at me, "Nope."

* * *

When we got to La Push it was weirdly warm. I wondered if Jacob noticed, or maybe he felt even hotter in his 108 degrees body.

I sarcastically thanked my mother in my head for packing my two piece bathing suit, saying "Just in case, Bella." after I had tried to get her to change her mind. I was shy of myself, and I knew I wouldn't look dead sexy in my red bathing suit so I wasn't exactly comfortable taking off my shirt in front of Jacob.

"I think I'll just watch."

"Bella, you promised." He wined impatiently.

"No I didn't." I said almost laughing at him.

Jacob pulled off his sleeveless tan shirt exposing his hard as a rock body in his black swim shorts. He ran in the water head first and dove in, disappearing under the water for a few seconds before his head popped up to look at me.

"Come on in, the water's great!"

"Yeah maybe for your body temperature." I hollered back at him.

He looked at me with a frown I definately could not refuse, so sighing I took off my tee and jeans and headed for the water. I didn't notice at first, probably because I had my back to the shore, but as I grew closer to Jacob in the water I became more aware of what he could see.

His mouth was dropped open in a perfect little O, with his eyes blinking rapidly, as if what he was looking at didn't exist. My face flushed and I crossed my arms looking down. He turned a shade of red on his copper skin, not looking away from me as he continued to stare. Give me a break.

"Bella…Uh..Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"You're beautiful."

"Uh, thanks Jake." I said awkwardly as I made my way closer to him, the water almost up to my neck.

He looked at me mischievously and narrowed his eyes at me, then with a big heave he threw his arms up and splashed the rest of my exposed body, soaking me.

"JACOB!" I screamed spitting out a mouthful of salty water. He was so immature.

He started laughing, and splashed me lightly. "Oh come on, Bells. It's just water."

I growled at him an splashed him back, not making a splash as big as his. He raised his eyebrows at me and laughed at how weak I was compared to him. He swam the small dsitance between us and lifted me out of the water by my waist gently.

"Jake, Jacob! Jacob what are you doing?" But I got no answer, instead he threw me.

When I rose from the surface he was right beside me, holding me by my shoulders.

"That was not cool, Jake."

"Bella." He whispered as he drew his face in closer.

_Oh no, oh no no no. I was not ready for this. I couldn't kiss him now, something in my heart still told me it wouldn't be fair to Edward.._

He leaned in, almost touching my lips when I did the only thing I could think of; I splashed him.

* * *

After an hour of getting bullied by Jake I laid on an old blanket on the rocks drying myself in the sun. it then occurred to me that I had never done anything like this with Edward. We couldn't go anywhere when it was this kind of weather, and he always disappeared from school while I spent the day enjoying the sun alone. Now that I was with Jacob all the time, we both went out and enjoyed it together.

He lay obediently beside me with his arms stretched behind his head and eyes closed. His skin didn't sparkle in the light like Edward's did, it sort of shone like the sun itself.'

"So, how was today?" He asked me quietly.

"Hm.. It was... Interesting."

"Interesting?" He turned his head and looked at me, his soft brown eyes searching my face for any sign about my feelings towards our almost-kiss.

"Yeah, Jake." I turned away from him and sat up, putting on my tee shirt and throwing my sun dried hair over my shoulders.

He stood up and looked over the water, "Looks like it's gonna rain. We better head in soon."

"Yeah, a nice hot day turns into rain." I grumbled pulling up my jeans.

"Bella, are you happy?"

"...Yeah, of course I am."

He kicked at the sand and looked down at his feet. "I know I shouldn't bring this stuff up, but I'm just wondering, I'm doing a good job at keeping you from being depressed again, right?"

I felt the pain then. The months that had passed since he left, and finding myself leaning to Jacob for consoling. But the hole in my heart returned when I was alone, when I had the time to think about him.

I leaned my head on his warm chest. "Yes. Thankyou, Jacob."

Jacob lifted my head up, forcing me to look at him, his eyes boring into mine, shyly asking me if it would be alright to lean his lips down, pausing at first, then coming closely to mine and then...

"Jacob!" Sam's voice boomed into our ears.

We turned to see him standing in the parking lot, wearing nothing but cut off khakis, his hand cupped to his mouth. Embry and Jared stood a foot behind him, wearing almost the same cut offs an no shirt on their muscular bodies, heads down laughing at our embarrassment towards Sam interupting our second almost-kiss.

Jacob growled and I felt a tremor rumble through his body. "Yeah!" He shouted back.

"I need you to run patrol on the southern end, Jared and Embry will come with you while Paul and I run northern. Take Bella to Emily's house and we'll meet up in an hour."

Jacob nodded and Sam turned and was gone through the trees, while Jared and Embry made their way over to us from the parking lot still laughing.

_Thankyou Sam,_ I said to myself as we walked over to meet them.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it; I tried my best to not make any of the characters OOC.

R&R :)


End file.
